


Zebra

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [95]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He buried his nose in Zayn's dark hair and watched his boyfriend watch the animals with a fondness that made even Liam realize how in love he was with the other boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zebra

Liam wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend from behind as Zayn stood against the guard rail.

"Can you lift me up?" He gave Liam his best puppy-dog face, one that he knew the younger boy couldn't resist. Liam chuckled affectionately and kissed him boyfriend on the nose.

"You're lucky you're so adorable," he said, shifting his weight so that Zayn was half-sitting on Liam's knee, boosted up slightly against the curb. "Better?"

Zayn responded with a kiss on the cheek. "Perfect, babe."

Liam couldn't suppress the smile that broke out over his face because when Zayn was happy he couldn't help but be happy too. Zayn was like that; he somehow gave off this child-like glow that just made people feel whatever he felt. He was almost infectious and Liam loved it more than he could ever be willing to admit. 

Child-like in other ways, Zayn had practically begged Liam to take him to the zoo for the opening of the new zebra exhibit, even though they hasn't even seen the new animals yet and Liam honestly didn't think they were going to. They were both perfectly content to avoid the crowds and look at the elephants and monkeys and reptiles and lions instead. Zayn especially loved the monkeys, which they were at now. He grinned widely as he listened to them call out to each other and Liam, of course smiled too. He buried his nose in Zayn's dark hair and watched his boyfriend watch the animals with a fondness that made even Liam realize how in love he was with the other boy. How many months had it been now? It seemed like just yesterday Louis introduced them at a frat party, the night they had kissed for the first time. The night Liam was sure he had found his soul mate. 

Almost a year on, Liam still felt the same. He knew he would end up marrying the boy he was holding someday and that thought made him smile wider than he ever had before. Zayn sensed this and turned around to face his taller boyfriend. 

"What're you so happy about?" He asked with an adorable smirk that Liam couldn't help but kiss, even though they were in public.

"Oh, nothing," he responded absently. "Just, y'know, us, and how I want to spend forever with you." Zayn's cheeks colored beautifully and he shyly glanced down at their feet.

"I'd like that," he mumbled quietly. "I'd like that a lot." When his gaze returned to Liam's, his eyes shone brighter than Liam had ever seen them and _I made him happy like that. That was all me,_ he thought proudly to himself. 

"I love you, Zayn," he said seriously. 

"I love you too, Li," Zayn responded, standing on his toes a bit to reach Liam's mouth in another kiss. If this was the start of their forever, Liam couldn't be happier with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
